1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar collector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical solar collector is shown in FIG. 3 and comprises a layer of heat insulating materials 60 disposed in the bottom portion of a housing 80, a sheet 90, which is preferably made of glass, disposed on top of the housing 80, a layer of tin foil 70 applied to the top of the materials 60, a plurality of brass tubes 40 disposed above the tin foil 70 and each including a heat collector plate 50 disposed thereon for collecting solar energy and for heating the water flowing through the tubes 40. The solar energy can not be suitably collected.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional solar collectors.